twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SeiferA/An Explaination On Some Things
So yeah. Im about to hit 1000 followers as I type this. And for quite some time now, I've been hearing that there's quite a surge of OCs whom seem to hate my guts for interacting with the manes like it's a casual sort of thing and yet not interact with a good chunk of said complaintees. I wasn't going to say anything, but the more I hear it, the more I feel I need to let it out. So you know what? Why the hay not? Let me be fair to those people and rant a few things. First off, I've been part of the RP for seven months as of this typing. On paper, it doesn't really doesn't sound like that long, but the time I first joined the RP, Songdance, Apollo, Mannus and several other oldbie ocs started about five months in or so, and have chatted with the manes and other big characters like they too were good neighbors or good friends. My first interactions with Fluttershy and Bolt were no different than almost everyone else who tried it. I too came off like a newbie, I too had to prove myself. Yeah, that's right. I had to prove myself too. RD kinda talked to me, Rarity was impossible to interact with, Pinkie was... all over the place, Twi and Spike talked to me when needed and AJ was somepony I wasn't even that talkative with in the beginning. The thing about Alberio was that I gave him a goal. I didn't just want him to be a run-of-the-mill pony who just simply lives in ponyville and lives a day to day life; I wanted him to make him different somehow. Giving him a goal was a motivational way to give him something to strive for. As a result, I tried to find the right ponies to tag with. In essence, I tried to pull myself away from the manes as much as possible so I could obtain my own goals and be my own character. Nontheless, however, Alberio started to become good friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Spike. But honestly, it's when I did a really silly-but-caring-in-a-friendship-manner newbie thing did all of this with Alberio truly started to churn out. When Twi became Princess Twilight briefly, she gave Alberio the chance to prove himself as a Knight-Errant; Something of which was a far better idea than making Alberio into a Royal Guard. Twi and Spike, to their heartfelt credit, give chances to a lot of OCs, and this is something I respect them for. If they hadn't given me a chance, Alberio would have never been a Knight Errant for Luna and, in turn, a Knight period. Though I personally believe that the reason why they even allowed such a huge chance was because I already proved myself through normal, slice-of-life interactions in the past as opposed to... well, the drama stuff. I saw well beforehand that there were already two sides of the coin: On one side, you had the manes and the OCs that interacted with them on a casual basis. On the other side of the pond, you had the OCs who'd prefer to live by their own rules, away from the guidelines pre-set here. They could still talk to the manes if they'd like, and they'd get responses, but any sort of mention of anything off the guidelines would be left with puzzling stares and a "Ooookay then" from the manes or OCs who stick with the guidelines. Because, you know... getting a broken leg or crying about your traumatic past or forcing an OC to find timmy who fell and cracked his neck down a well is totally a normal, run of the mill plot in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I got the message well beforehand from many of the OCs from that side of the pond: Either you're with us, or you're with the manes. So at that time, I made my decision. I didn't want to do any drama-induced plots relating to possessed ponies. I didn't want to fight DBZ style. I didn't want to get a marefriend and get married and have colts and then break up a few weeks later because the player got sick of the plot. I already put up with ALL of that and then some 10 years ago with my first RP. Twitterponies was going to be the first time in 8 years I RP'd, and the first time EVER that I RP'd with more than one person. I didn't want to make a repeat performance of my mistakes from the first time around: I wanted a new experience and fix my style. As a result, I chose my side and followed the guidelines. Sure, there are some things in the guidelines I questioned, and even now, there are a few rules I don't 100% agree with. But not once did I ever go up to mlp_mod or any of the oldbies and question why their rules were set up the way they were, because I could already see they were set up with the idea of keeping their RP world as close to the FiM world as possible (with some liberties taken into account of course). Its with that reason why I interact with the manes and the OCs I already follow. I realized then that I had more fun with the manes and the OCs that followed the guidelines, as well as had an interesting backstory, than those that didnt follow the guidelines. However, I still tried to give OCs I didn't know a chance to interact with me. ... and that's where the problem a lot of players see with me steams from. Almost every time Ive given an OC I never interacted with before a chance, things would be ok at first. Sunshine, lollipops, rainbows, etc. But then SOMETHING has to happen to botch that whole experience up and then I have to end up unfollowing because they go back to the territory I don't want to follow. Ive had it happen to me several dozen times before. So what I do instead now is see if the manes or OCs I know and trust have a good conversation with a new player. I already know what signs to look for myself. Most of those signs have been well described in the countless guides Spike has made. If someone approaches me that I haven't seen much from, I check how they rp with me, get the signs on what kind of player they are and just go from there. Honestly, I hate to sound like I'm picky, but the reality is I just am. Trust me, Im not the only one. And funny enough, I'm the first OC to likely need to explain himself. Seriously, you guys. Me. An Originial Character. About as special as Apollo, Songdance, Mannus, Coaldust, Greenhoof, Farren, Horte, Daisy, Smartypants, Pyro, VCorsair, Rocky, Dreamer, WingShear, SirKet, Kiryn among countless others. And I have to be the first OC to actually say these things? Because I'm a Knight to Princess Luna? A Knight whom really doesn't speak to his lady as much as one would immediately assume and, in the very end, is an average pony much like everypony else? You guys give me way too much credit than I'm worth, honestly. I wish my SeiferA character had this much attention :P A few things before I wrap this up, especially if you're doing your best to follow the guidelines: 1: If I don't happen to respond to you the first time around, there's always a chance Im too focused on a scene I'm trying to initiate, or that I'm busy at work and can't devote the time to rp with more ponies than I planned (Yes, I have a weird 4pm-Midnight cst work schedule that involves weekends and, even though there are many times where I have dead moments, things can also pick up just as quickly). So don't get discouraged if I don't immediately RP with you the first time around. 2; I try to follow as many ponies as possible with mlp_Rosalyn, so if you're followed by her, then you're good to go. Finally, Despite how this rant may have made you feel, I really, REALLY wish every OC the best of luck and don't necessarily HATE anyone. It's just like a story to me; If I read a bad story written by my best friend, I'll tell them it's bad, but I won't hate the person who actually wrote it. But this rp is honestly starting to grow like an actual author's world in the sense that in the midst of the sea of players, its becoming harder and harder to get yourself well known. If interacting with ponies like me, Apollo and others is the second best you feel you can obtain next to the manes, then I'll personally do my best to improve my ability to talk with you guys. I may have explained myself and my reasons for why I do what I do, but I can still learn from what I just typed and try to improve myself as well. As Master Shafu from Gekirangers (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) once said: There is always training in one's livelihood. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts